User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 30: Riot on Set
Episode 30: Riot on Set Premise: The teams are made by Trent and Gwen and given a challenge to create their own emotional skit. Fun Fact: Harold is a trained junior cinematographer. Also, Izzy claims to be a reincarnation of her Scottish grandmother, Mavis! In addition, Duncan has a picture of Courtney underneath his pillow. Challenge: Race up a hill while bringing film props and create a skit based on a premise described in an envelope Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Duncan, Harold Killer Grips: Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Justin, Izzy Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: Izzy, for making the team lose with her over-the-top performance and for being unable to beat Duncan's emotional performance My Favorite Part: Tie between Duncan's emotional performance and Izzy's over-the-top performance When I first saw this episode, I didn't know what to think of it. I remember some parts being funny but Trent really irritating me in this episode. Rewatching it now, I'm going to call it a good episode. Sure it has some flaws, like Trent being needlessly jealous of Gwen and Duncan's relationship and the episode and challenge being a little bit dull at times. But one thing they did right with Trent in this episode is that they made him regret his actions towards Gwen and actually make him apologize for it. Unfortunately, the next two episodes feature Trent at his absolute worse, so enjoy it while you can. On top of that, there are several good aspects of this episode. I really liked the tension between Gwen and Trent's relationship in the beginning and Trent using Lindsay to make Gwen jealous when he was jealous of Gwen and Duncan's friendship. And I did like how it all worked out in the end (I was pretty surprised that Gwen called Duncan sexy!). Lindsay did have some hilarious moments, especially when she kept on suggesting they bring back Tyler when he actually wasn't in the game anymore :P. Heather and Harold did get some pretty funny moments in here. I like how Harold respects Heather's ideas and she's like, "Go jump in a lake, trout lips!" I also laughed when he kept on calling Heather "milady"! I also got a hearty laugh when Beth and Heather insulted their team names and some of the crew on set quit for getting no respect around here. There are also a few little things, like Izzy screaming in Owen's ears through the mic, Beth hoping that "Chris the Creep" would get replaced and then taking it back because it sounded mean, and Chef crying and DJ making fun of him for it. Speaking of DJ and Chef, I really do like the idea of Chef trying to toughen DJ up and I hope that they take a good direction with this. I also liked the end with Chef playing the drums while jazz music is playing in the background during the elimination ceremony. It reminds me very much of Paul Shafer in the Late Show with David Letterman. Overall, this episode is decent. Category:Blog posts